gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Aila Mu
Basic Info A human female who don't like violence from Violence Jack in the OVA Violence Jack Evil Town. She has green hair in the anime and dark hair in the manga and has green-ish teal-ish eyes. She is a super model and hangs out with curvy super models without men but with a Body Builder Woman named Rikki (who may be her lesbian lover). She is very forgiving and values life over fear and has a gentle pure heart like most of the women in Go Nagai's Violence Jack things. What She Does In Evil Town She was a fashon model before the Quake but after it she lived with the men of Section A so she wouldn't get...unvirgined(wait...was she a virgin before? well she ain't now) by Section B. She and the other females in Section A end of getting...unholy things done to them(Even Rikki in the anime since she was asleep) and the super models went to make their own group called Section C. When Violence Jack is dug up she brings some super models with her and expose Section A as the Law&Order SVU villans they really are and Violence Jack Joins them. She offers him jewlery and her body but he does it out of kindness(helping her. Not Sodomizing her). After Section C breaks through to the outside world, Mad Saulus wants them all killed since the outside world would lynch Section B for the horrors that they were doing in Evil Town but called out that he wants to...do things...to Aila.(In the anime, Jack punches through a stone wall and lets them out but Section B kills the Section A men ).When Section A is getting Slaughtered by Section B she wants Jack to help them and save the men and children since she has forgiven them for the...unholyness since she's just that nice and (in the manga) helps a few people. After escaping from the Section A men, Aila and friends rest but Rikki goes to check out a sound(Kawamori peeing in the anime and a rock thrown in the manga) and gets gang shived. Section B comes in and kills/violates them. She was being...unwillingly touched by Kawamori in the anime (and a nameless Hokuto no Ken reject in the manga) and he gets shanked by Blue (told to get off in the manga). Blue later rapes Aila. Jack comes in and kills everyone who isn't evil and Aila and the super models go outside and find a wasteland(in the anime its a grassland with ruined buildings and such in the background) and when they look for Jack in Evil Town he isn't there. She feels bummed out since her modeling skills are useless in this wasteland world and the other supermodels comfort her and say she is a good leader and skillful. In here she was voiced by Arisa Ando who was also Mayumi Takahashi in Kekko Kamen, Hitomi in Angel, A buncha chicks in Cream Lemon, Dee in Demon Beast Resurrection, Mako Saito in Dōkyūsei: Climax, Utako Daigo in Twin Angels, Ayami Kumehara in Professor Pain, Soap Girl in Wicked City, Ashura in Spirit Warrior/Peacock King/Kujaku-Oh, Airi in Fist of the North Star and Ocho in Ninja Resurrection. What She Does In King Of Brutes but is nude more ofter]]After leaving Evil Town she and the super models find a Jungle in Japan since the Quake made the land cave in and become a basin that became a natural greenhouse and has hot springs. They made a statue of Jack called King Bomba and live in a village called the Village of Mu (that used to be a school and still had some kids and teachers). One night while taking a bath in a hot spring, a Tiger comes near and does Urotsukidoji tongue things to her(but it may have been symbolic) and is saved by Shingo Hibiki who becomes friends with the Tiger. At the Village of Mu, Shingo is welcomed until Kibara comes in and kills all the kids and takes the super models to their camp and puts them in humiliating positions. They are saved by a Jack possessed Shingo Hibiki who slaughters all the evil people and animals. All that is left after the battle is the super models, Shingo and corpses with ruined villages and the shattered statue of King Bomba with Shingo at its feet near the crushed Tiger. God Mazinger Aila is voiced by Yoshiko Sakakibara, who besides being Sirene in CB Chara Go Nagai World and Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene, was also Valia in Valis 1, Bagnag in Crying Freeman, Tai's mom in Digimon the movie, The Puppet Master (version 2.0) in Ghost in the Shell (movie), Sesshōmaru's Mother in Inuyasha the final act, Miss Caroline in Lily C.A.T., Shinobu Nagumo in Patlabor, Queen Nehelenia in Sailor Moon, Younger Snake Sister In Vampire Hunter D and Kaoruko Kinoshita in You're Under Arrest. Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mazinger Characters